Natsu Dragneel
|image= |arc=Macao arc |place=Mt. Hakobe |result=Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia are victorious. |side1= *Natsu Dragneel *Lucy Heartfilia **Taurus |side2= *Vulcan (Macao Conbolt) |forces1=Natsu: *Fire Dragon Slayer Magic Lucy: *Celestial Spirit Magic |forces2=Vulcan (Macao Conbolt): *Take Over (Vulcan) |casual1=Natsu Dragneel is uninjured Lucy Heartfilia is uninjured Taurus is slightly injured |casual2=Macao Conbolt is grievously injured }} is a battle fought between Mages of Fairy Tail, Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia, and fellow Mage of Fairy Tail Macao Conbolt, while he was taken over by a Vulcan. Prologue After telling Romeo that he would rescue Macao Conbolt, Natsu Dragneel along with Lucy Heartfilia and Happy head off to Mt. Hakobe to rescue him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 1 While traveling on the mountain Lucy Heartifilia was taken hostage by a Vulcan, and Natsu came to rescue her. On arrival, Natsu confronts the Vulcan about Macao's whereabouts. The Vulcan signals for Natsu to look over the edge of the mountain and then pushes him off of it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 2-7 Battle After Natsu is pushed off of the mountain, in anger, Lucy summons Taurus for battle. Upon seeing Lucy, Taurus congradulates her on her "nice boobs," and the Vulcan tells him not to steal his woman. Taurus then states that he cannot forgive that statement and that he should have said "my boobs" not "my woman."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 8-10 Taurus then charges at the Vulcan but stops when Natsu Dragneel reappears. When Natsu sees Taurus he mistakes him for another monster, and kicks him in the face, and Taurus falls to the ground unconscious. Lucy then condemns Taurus for his weakness, and asks Natsu how he survived.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 11-12 Happy then appeared above them, and Lucy remarked that she forgot Happy could fly, and he stated that his Magic is called Aera. The Vulcan then gets on his feet and begins to charge Natsu and Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 13 Natsu then tells the Vulcan that every member of Fairy Tail is a comrade, and the Vulcan charges Natsu and attempts to kick him, but Natsu blocks the attack, and kicks the Vulcan in the stomach and says that he will take Macao back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 13-15Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 2 The Vulcan then begins to pull icecicles off of the ceiling and throw them at Natsu, but Natsu simply melts them and states that it has no effect on fire. The Vulcan then grabs Taurus' axe and Natsu remarks that it looks painful. He then begins to swing it wildly at Natsu and Natsu manages to dodge all of the attacks, but slips on the ice floor of the cave. He then falls to the ground and the Vulcan tries to hit him with the axe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 16-17 Natsu, however, catches the axe between his two hands. Lucy then rushes over to Taurus and tries to wake him so his axe can disappear. Natsu and the Vulcan then begin to struggle over the axe, and Natsu starts to melt and eat the axe, much to the suprise of Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 18-19 Natsu then begins to shoot multiple pieces of heated metal at the Vulcan.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 2 Natsu then punches the Vulcan in the face with his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist and defeated him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 20 Aftermath The defeated Vulcan then changes into Macao. Happy then remarked that Macao was taken over by Vulcan. Macao then begins to fall off of the cliff from the hole behind him, and Natsu runs to catch him, and Happy holds on to Natsu. Happy tells Natsu that he won't be able to hold on to the both of them for long and Lucy rushes and grabs Happy's tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 21-23 Taurus then grabs on to Lucy and states that there's no moo-ore worries..Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 24 After pulling Macao in they discover he has a life threatening wound, and begin trying to treat it. They soon realize that they can't treat Natsu with their First Aid Kit, and Natsu burns his wound closed and tells Lucy to hold him down. Macao then regains conciousness and tells them that he defeated 19 Vulcans and was taken over by the 20th one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 25-27 They then return to Magnolia and bring Macao to Romeo. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 3, Page 27-29 References }} Category:Fights